La rue pour origine
by Hopezz
Summary: Je m'apelle Isabella Swan et pour vous raconter mon histoire il faut que je vous raconte celle d'une enfant que la vie n'a pas épargner mais cette enfant ce n'est pas moi...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a tous après pas mal de tant a lire des histoires je me suis dit que je pouvait essayer de passer de lectrice à auteur. Ca fait plusieurs mois que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête donc je me suis lancer.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérent que ça vous plaisent !

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Quelqu'un a dit un jour : " Les drames de la vie, comme les ouragans, sont dévastateurs, ils déracinent tout, créent le chaos. Et quand cela arrive, une fois que la poussière se dépose, il ne reste plus qu'à choisir: continuer à vivre au milieu des décombres ou aller de l'avant ." Je ne me rappel plus qui a dit cette phrase mais cette personne avait tout compris. C'est vrai, à quoi bon ressasser les drames du passé quand on peut tout faire pour avoir un futur bien meilleur ? Alors bien sûr il faut faire des choix et des sacrifices mais quand on a connu que le pire dans sa vie, on se dit qu'on ne peut pas aller plus bas. C'est en faisant ces constations il y a maintenant 7 ans, que j'ai décider d'aller de l'avant, de commencer ma vie sans penser à ce que les autres diraient , de m'inscrire à l'université et tout faire pour que plus personne ne se retrouve dans la même situation que moi, pour que plus personne ne soit cet enfant de 12 ans qui a grandi dans le système et dont plus personne ne s'inquiète. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et pour vous raconter mon histoire il faut que je vous raconte celle d'une enfant que la vie n'a pas épargner mais cette enfant ce n'est pas moi, même si parfois je me retrouve dans sa façon d'être, dans sa façon de parler et de se révolter.

Alors tout d'abord je pense qu'on devrait planter un peu le décor. Comme je vous les dit je m'appelle Isabella mais la plupart des gens m'appelle Bella, j'ai 24 ans et je suis avocate en droit des affaires. La majorité de mes clients sont des hommes riches voulant devenir encore plus riche et ce par n'importe quel moyen. On peut pas dire que c'est à ça que je pensait quand je me suis lancer dans le droit à la fac mais après quelques années de pratique dans cette branche, je pense pouvoir dire que je m'en sort plutôt bien. Je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai annoncer que je voulais faire du droit ... Il faut précisé que ça en à surpris plus d'un, surtout venant de moi, la fille qui était toujours contre les règles et la loi.

Flasback

La remise des diplôme de fin d'année, c'est un jour que j'attend depuis tellement longtemps et j'y suis ! Malgré tout ce qui a était dit sur moi, tout ces préjugés et toutes ces rumeurs , je suis là devant tous ces gens, sur cette estrade, et j'attend que le directeur Monsieur Stanford m'appelle.

"... Mattiew Rivers ... Malory Andrews ... Isabella Swan "

Je crois que je n'ai jamais était aussi heureuse de revoir un bout de papier et serrer la main du directeur. Une fois le fameux diplôme en poche je descend de la scène pour rejoindre mon meilleur ami Jasper.

Jasper ( me serrant dans ses bras ) : On a réussi Bella, on a obtenu ce putain bout de papier. Tu t'rend compte ?

Bella : Hey attention à comment tu cause, on pourrait croire que les jeunes du système comme nous sont tous mal élevé !

J'avais fait exprès de dire cette phrase bien haute à cause des regards de travers que nous lancer les parents des élèves les plus fortunés. Je détestait ces gens ! Ça n'avait rien avoir avec leur argent, juste avec le fait que parce qu'ils sont riches ils se permetent de nous juger et de se sentir supérieur .

Jasper ( en prenant un ton hautain ) : Aurait-tu l'obligeance de laisser tomber tous ces con plein de frique et de profiter de ton diplôme ?

Bella : Mais certainement très chère !

On se regarde un peu s'en rien dire et on fini par exploser de rire à cause de nos conneries. On est comme ça Jasper et moi, on se prend jamais au sérieux. Il est le grand frère que j'ai jamais eu . Peu de temps après on est rejoins par le directeur et Charlie. Charlie, c'est un peu ma figure paternel même si on a pas le même sang et que je le connais que depuis mes 15 ans, il est se qui se rapproche le plus d'un père pour moi.

Charlie : Bella je suis tellement fier de toi ! J'ai toujours su que tu pouvait y arrivait !

Bella : Merci Charlie, tout ça c'est grâce à toi.

Charlie : Nan, tout ça c'est grâce à TOI. C'est pas moi qui passait mes journées à réviser et c'est pas moi qui faisait tout ces truc extra-scolaire pour gagner des points !

Directeur : Il faut avouer que Charlie a raison sur ces points. Toute mes félicitations Bella.

Bella : Merci beaucoup monsieur !

Directeur : Je tant pris Bella et n'oublie pas de me donner de tes nouvelles pour la suite.

Bella (avec un sourire amusé ) : Ouh monsieur, je fait finir par croire que vous m'aimait bien et vous vous faite du souci pour moi. Est ce qu'il se pourrait que le journal de l'école est vu juste avec leur article : "Monsieur le Proviseur se lance dans les œuvres caritatives en accueillant la p´tite racaille dans ses murs. Bonté d'âme ou favoritisme ? "

Directeur : Mademoiselle Swan combien de fois devras-je vous dire qu'un proviseur n'a aucun chouchou.

Jasper : A qui vous voulez faire croire sa monsieur ? J'ai l'impression que vous attendiez les visites de Bella dans votre bureau avec plus d' impatience qu'un camer attend sa coque !

Bella ( en levant les yeux au ciel ) : Merci pour la comparaison Jasper !

Directeur : Il faut dire que les visites de Bella ont toujours était surprenantes. Comme i mois pour ces candidatures à la fac de droit.

Charlie et Jasper : QUOI ?

Bella ( se fessant toute petite ) : bah en faite je voulais attendre d'avoir les réponses pour vous en parler.

Charlie : Et tu les a eu ces réponses ?

Bella ( fièrement ) : Oui et tu parle à la futur étudiante en droit de Colombia !

Jasper ( surpris) : Oula, j'ai du rater un truc, Toi, Bella Swan, celle qui ne tien pas compte du règlement et dis tout ce qu'elle pense sans se demander si elle a le droit, va étudier en droit ?

Directeur ( souriant) : Oui je sais monsieur Hale ça surprend mais on bout d'un moment on s'y fait .

Fin du flashback

Je crois que je ne pourrait jamais oublier cette journée, c'était l'aboutissement de tellement de chose pas seulement du collège. Ça voulait dire qu'avec beaucoup de travail et de volonté j'étais capable d'accomplir quelque chose de meilleur. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai choisie de faire du droit, pour aider les enfants de la rue et leur dire que l'endroit d'où on viens ne détermine pas la personne que l'on sera. Quand j'ai expliquer ça à Charlie j'ai bien cru qu'il allait pleurer.

Flashback

Ça fait 10 jours que la remise des diplômes a eu lieu, et comme tous les matin depuis je prend mon petit déjeuner en observant Charlie qui hésite à me poser la question qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis ce jour. Au début je pensait qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher la journée en me parlant de mon choix d'orientation mais après quelques jours je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'osait pas aborder le sujet avec moi. Pourtant je voyait bien qu'il se posait des questions mais avec Charlie il faut juste attendre qu'il se décide à parler. Et comme je m'y attendait il fini pas aborder le sujet.

Charlie ( hésitant ) : Dis moi Bella ... C'est assez surprenant que ... Enfin ... Tu veux vraiment entrer en droit ?

Bella ( souriant ) : et ba dis dont j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me poser la question. Et pour la fac de droit, oui je veux vraiment faire ça.

Charlie : Mais je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire que tu était si attacher que ça au respect de la loi. Je t'ai plutôt entendu te plaindre du système et te révolter contre tous les points négatifs de notre constitution. Tu arrive même à te plaindre de la façon de gérer mon poste de police, MOI, le shérif de la ville. Et si je me souvient bien, la première fois qu'on sait vu tu m'a traité de petite flic merdeux dont la seule préoccupation était de savoir de quel donnuts j'allai pouvoir m'empiffrer.

Bella : Oohh Charlie j'avais 15 ans la première fois que je t'ai vu et j'avais de très bonne raison d'être révolter contre le système comme tu dis. Et moi aussi je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dis cette fois là quand je me suis mis à me plaindre contre toute les merde de la vie. Tu m'as dis : " Si tu veux que les choses changent alors fait tout ce qu'il faut pour. "

Charlie : Je m'en souviens et je le pense toujours mais je vois pas très bien le rapport avec ton entrée en fac de droit.

Bella : C'est simple, grâce à toi et à tout ce que tu a fait pour moi j'ai obtenu un diplôme, chose que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir faire, chose que la plupart des gens que j'ai croisés avant mes 15 ans me pensait incapable de faire. Donc j'ai décidé que je voulais être la personne que tu as été pour moi pour tout les gamins du système. Je veux que ses enfants aient aussi un Charlie qui croie en eux.

J'avais dit toute ces phrases en regardant mes pieds par peur d'affronter son regard et quand j'ai relever la tête pour voir sa réaction, j'ai vu un Charlie que je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux et je pouvais voir dans son regard a quel point ce que je venais de lui dire l'avais touché. Après un petit moment sans rien dire il se repris.

Charlie ( en blaguant ) :Et donc, tu as décider de faire comme moi et d'adopter tous les enfants de la rue.

Bella ( en rigolant ): Nan, j'ai décider de faire du droit et de devenir assistante social. J'aurais aimé qu'une personne qui croie en moi s'occupe de mon dossier quand j'étais en famille d'accueil alors je vais devenir cette personne.

Charlie ( me regardant dans les yeux ) : Tu ais est devenu une personne tellement combative Bella.

Bella : J'aime penser que je suis devenu quelqu'un de meilleur grâce à toi.

Après ça Charlie et parti pour le commissariat et moi j'ai profiter de mes vacances avant la fac.

Fin du flashback

J'ai passé les 4 années suivantes à trimer à la fac pour avoir un autre diplôme, après ça j'ai obtenu un poste comme assistante social. Seulement je n'avait pas réaliser à quel point revenir dans des endroits comme les centres d'accueil et les orphelinats était dure pour moi. Je n'arrivais pas me détacher de mon passé et aller de l'avant pour aider ses gamins pommés tout simplement parce que je voyait un peu de moi à leur âge dans chacun d'eux. J'ai penser qu'il me fallait juste un peu de temps pour mis faire, mais j'avais tord après 6 mois à essayait d'aider ces jeunes la seule chose que j'avais réussi à faire c'était de me replonger dans mon passé. Alors j'ai décider d'abandonner, j'ai démissionné et je me suis construit une carapace. Je me suis rabattu sur le droit des affaires et j'ai était recruter par Volturi and Co. Je me suis fait une réputation de femme de glace qui gagne toujours ces procès. Et tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce dimanche soir quand je suis arriver au poste de police de Seattle pour un de mes client et que je l'ai vu...

* * *

Alors vous avez une petite idée de la personne que Bella a vu ? N'hésitez pas a faire partager vos idée !

Toute critique est bonne a prendre donc donnait moi vos impressions, autant pour les bonnes que pour les mauvaises ( même si je doit dire que j'ai une préférence pour les bonnes ^^ )

A la prochaine...

HOPEZZ


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à vous tous pour ces reviews ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait, j'espere que ca sera toujours le cas après ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

La vie est faite de choix : oui ou non. Continuer ou abandonner. Se relever ou rester a terre. Certains choix comptent plus que d'autres : aimer ou haïr. Etre un héros ou un lâche. Se battre ou se rendre. Vivre ou mourir ... La plupart de mes choix n'ont pas étaient aussi crucial que celui de vivre mais je pense que la vie est une succession de décision. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et la plus grande décision que j'ai pris pour l'instant dans ma vie, c'est celle de devenir policier. Je sais ce que la plupart des gens pense de ce métier et à quel point ils aiment nous dire le moindre souci de notre gouvernement. Et je suis d'accord avec eux tout n'est pas parfait mais au moins il y a une démarche de faite, un texte qui nous dit ce qui bon ou mauvais, ce qui est bien ou mal, ce qui est légale ou illégale. Et j'aime le fait de représenter l'ordre et la justice de notre pays. Pourtant je n'était en rien destiné à cette profession. Je viens d'une famille tous ce qu'il y a de plus classiques mon père est médecin et ma mère décoratrice d'interrieur. J'ai un grand frère Emmett et une petite sœur Alice, et je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on a eu une enfance heureuse biensur il y'a eu des haut et des bas, enfin ça, c'était surtout à l'adolescence mais je n'aurai pour rien au monde changé ma famille aussi envahissante soit- elle. Au début j'ai voulu suivre les trace de mon père et je le suis lancé dans des études de médecine. Mais je me suis rendu compte qu'être confronter à la mort à longueur de journée n'était pas ce que je voulais alors j'ai reflechi à une autre façon de venir en aide au gens. Je me souviens à quel point ça a était difficile pour moi d'annoncer à mon père que je voulais renoncer à la médecine, il avait été si fier de moi quand je lui avais dit que je voulais suivre ces pas.

Flashback

Je suis à la fin de ma première année de médecine et j'ai réaliser que je n'était pas fait pour ce job. J'ai donc décider d'arrêté là et de me lancer dans une carrière tout à fait différente. Nous somme un dimanche midi et ma mère a décider de fait un repas pour toute la famille, Emmett est venu avec sa femme Rosalie et pour une fois que mon père Carlisle n'est pas de garde à l'hôpital elle en a profiter pour tous nous réunir. Je vais donc me servir de se repas pour faire part à ma famille de ma décision.

Emmett ( avec un grand sourire ) : Alors frangin, toujours pas de fille à nous ramener de ta fac d'intello ?

Edward : Ce n'est pas une fac d'intello mais une fac de médecine et justement c'est bien que tu en parle parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Alice : Tu as rencontré une fille ? Je l'as connais ? Elle est jolie ? Elle ...

Edward ( en lui coupant la parole ) : Nan je n'ai pas rencontrer de fille !

Alice : Bah c 'est quoi alors ?

Edward : Je vais...

Emmett : Bah oui qu'est ce tu as a nous dire qui est plus important que ta vie sentimentale ?

Esmée : Si vous le laissé parler je suis sur qu'il va vous le dire

Edward : Merci Maman. Donc je disait que j'avais décider d'arrêté la fac à la rentrée de septembre.

Esmée : ah bon ... Mais je pensais que c'est ce que tu voulais faire ? Edward : Je le pensai aussi, seulement je n'y arrive pas.

Emmett ( voulant embêter Edward ) : Aah j'ai toujours dire que tu n'était pas si intelligent que ça !

Edward ( levant les yeux au ciel ) : c'est pas ça je m'en sort en cour mais être confronter à toute ces malade, toute cette souffrance je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire.

Je regarde mon père qui n'avait encore rien dit depuis le début de la discussion mais je n'arrivait pas a décrypter son expression.

Edward : Je sais que sa te fessais plaisir que je veille faire le même métier que toi mais ...

Carlisle : Je comprend Edward, je sais très bien combien se boulot peut être difficile et biensur que j'ai été fière que tu veille faire ceci mais je serai aussi fière que tu veille faire pompier ou garagiste.

Edward ( souriant) : Bah en faite, je pensai plutot à policier .

Carlisle : Humm ... policier ... je pense que je vais pouvoir me faire à l'idée !

Emmett : Sérieux, tu veux devenir poulet ? Nan, tu vas pas prendre ton pied a nous foutre des contraventions quand même ?

Edward : J'imaginais plus faire respecter la loi et aider la population mais si tu tiens vraiment à ces contraventions je pense que je pourrai m'arranger.

Emmett : Nan merci, sans façon frérot !

Alice : Moi je suis totalement pour, je trouve leur uniforme super sexy !

Rosalie : Et puis ça le fait d'avoir un beau- frère flics !

Esmée : Oohh mon fils va devenir policier !

Edward : Ouai enfin il faudra déjà que je passe l'évaluation d'entrée et ça c'est pas gagné.

Alice : Mais si tu va y arrivé !

Fin du flashback

Il se trouve qu'Alice à eu raison comme beaucoup de fois, j'ai obtenu mon évaluation d'entrée dans les premiers ce qui m'a permis de pouvoir choisir mon lieu d'affectation. Et c'est à Seattle que j'ai décider de bosser. Ça me permettait d'être dans une grande ville avec de l'action et de ne pas être trop loin de mes parents ( pour le plus grand plaisir de ma mère ), c'était un peu comme un nouveau départ. Mais il faut bien avouer que ce démarrage n'a pas était tout à fait comme je l'avais imaginé...

Flashback

C'est mon premier jour en tant qu'agent officiel et dire que je suis stresser est un euphémisme pourtant j'étais déjà venu pour me familiarisé avec l'équipe et voir comment il fonctionnait mais aujourd'hui ça n'a rien a voir, si je fais une bourde je devrai rendre des comptes à mes supérieurs. Mais bon il ne faut pas être négatif, alors j'essaye de me persuader que tout va bien se passer. Quand je suis arrivé on m'a dit que j'allais faire équipe avec le lieutenant Sanders, après de brèves présentations où j'appris qu'il avait plus de 20 ans de carrière, on commença notre patrouille dans la 3ème avenue.

Sanders : Alors le bleu, comment ça se fait qu'un p´tit gars comme toi veuille se lancer dans la police ?

Edward : Disons que je voulais faire quelque chose d'utile pour les gens et que la médecine n'ai vraiment pas mon truc.

Sanders : Hum... J'ai vu dans ton dossier que tu avais fais qu'une seule année de médecine, comment ça se fait que tu ais arrêter ?

Edward : J'avais du mal à côtoyer la mort tout les jours, me dire que la moindre erreur de diagnostic pouvait tuer mon patient.

Sanders : Et tu pense que c'est différent dans la police ? La moindre erreur peut te coûter la vie ou celle de ton coéquipier c'est à dire, moi. Tu crois que tu sera capable d'assurer mes arrières le bleu ?

Edward : J'ai été préparer à ça Lieutenant ! Et il y a quand même une différence entre tenir un scalpel dans le thorax d'une personne et couvrir vos arrières comme vous le dite si bien.

Sanders : Et tu crois que parce que tu sort tout droit de l'école de police tu sais ce qu'il y'a à faire dans n'importe quelle situation ? Il y a une différence entre la théorie et la pratique dans ce métier.

Edward : Je le sais monsieur et c'est bien pour ça qu'on m'a mis avec vous. Vous avez des années de pratique dans ce métier alors que moi je ne connais que la théorie, je pense que j'ai pleins de chose à apprendre de vous.

J'ai clairement l'impression de subir un interrogatoire, il me pose des questions à une vitesse tellement forte que je ne n'ai même pas le temps de voir si mes réponses lui plaisent. Et il me jete un de ces regards impossible à déchiffrer.

Edward : Est-ce que vous avez fini voir interrogatoire lieutenant ?

Sanders : Hum, je pense que ça ira pour l'instant le bleu.

Edward : Je m'appel Edward

Sanders : Je sais le bleu

Edward : D'accoord... Est-ce que je peut au moins savoir ce que mes réponses vous ont apporter ?

Sanders ( en me regardant droit dans les yeux ) : D'après ce que j'ai pue voir t'as l'air d'un gars plutôt sûr de ce qu'il fait et tu n'ai pas d'un genre à te laisser marcher sur les pieds. Tu ne te prend pas pour un monsieur je-sais-tout même si tu es sorti dans les premiers de ta promotion et tu semble avoir du respect pour les anciens de la police comme moi. ( après un long moment sans rien dire et sur un ton plus amical ) Je pense que tu peux m'appelais John et tutoie-moi après tout on vas être partenaire pour un sacré bout d'temps.

Fin du flashback

Avec un petit peu de recul je me rend compte que j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un comme John, il m'apprend tout ce que je doit savoir sur le métier et ça se voit qu'il aime ce qu'il fait. Bon, il n'a toujours pas perdu son habitude de m'appelais " le bleu " mais après tout ça ne fait que 2 mois que je suis arrivé. Malheureusement mes collègues ne sont pas tous comme John. Il y en a, on se demande vraiment pourquoi il sont rentré dans la police, il suffit de voir Mike Newton, je crois que s'il pouvait passer sa journée derrière son bureau à trier des papiers il le ferais. Il est arrivé à peu près en même temps que moi et pourtant je crois qu'il n'as jamais passé une journée complète sur le terrain. Je ne comprend pas comment il fait, moi si je pouvait passer à côté de tout cette paperasse, ça m'arrangerai. Mais bon comme me dit John " ça fait parti du boulot " et les dimanches soir sont assez calme alors généralement j'en profite pour mettre à jour mes dossiers. Et ce dimanche n'échappe pas a la règle, aujourd'hui appart une arrestion pour des placements bancaires un peu louche, la journée n'a pas était mouvementée. Enfin je crois que j'ai parlé trop vite. Je vois 2 de mes collègues revenir avec une jeune fille à leur côté et quand je croisse son regard ...

* * *

Et voila deuxieme chapitre terminé ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez penser ...

A la prochaine

HOPEZZ


	3. Chapter 3

hey les filles !

Voila la suite, j'espere que vous serez pas deçu de ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3

( Pov Edward )

... Enfin je croi que j'ai parlé trop vite. Je vois 2 de mes collègues revenir avec une jeune fille à leur côté et quand je croisse son regard, je ne vois que tristesse et douleur ce qui n'ai pas courant pour une personne de son âge.

Je décide dans savoir un peu plus sur elle en me renseignant auprès de mes collègue.

Edward : Hey Matt ? Tu sais qui c'est la jeune fille là-bas ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'observe Matt mais il ne prend même pas la peine de me regarder avant de me répondre.

Matt : C'est l'avocate du type arrêté pour placements frauduleux ! Elle obtenu son diplôme il y a seulement 1 an et pourtant cette fille a une notoriété impressionnante dans le métier. Il paraît qu'elle n'a perdu aucun de ces procès et qu'elle ne se laisse jamais attendrir. J'te jure un vrai glaçon cette nana !

Edward ( en fronçant les sourcils ) : Mais de qui tu me parle ?

Matt : Bah tu m'a demandé qui était la fille qui parle avec John !

Edward : Si tu lâcher cette fille du regard 30 secondes, tu aurait su que je parler de la gamine qu'ont ramener Burrows et Miller. Celle qui est assis sur le banc depuis tout à l'heure.

Matt : Ahh cette gosse là ! J'ai entendu Miller parler de vol à l'étalage ou un truc comme ça.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette fille me fait de la peine, elle doit avoir dans les 13 ans et il ne faut pas avoir fit maths sup pour comprendre que sa vie ne ressemble pas aux contes de fée.

( Pov Bella )

... Et tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce dimanche soir quand je suis arriver au poste de police de Seattle pour un de mes client et que je l'ai vu. Elle était seule sur un banc en train d'attendre je ne sais quoi et la première remarque que je me suis faite à cette instant, c'est que cette fillette était pommée. Mais comme toujours je me réfugie dernière mon masque de froideur pour ne pas montrer à quel point cette situation me touche. Je passe devant elle sans la regarder et me présente à l'accueil du commissariat.

Bella : Bonjour, maître Swan, je viens pour mon client Monsieur Echolls.

Officier : Bien sur, veillez patienter un instant le lieutenant Sanders va vous y accompagner.

Bella : Très bien, merci !

J'aimais bien le lieutenant Sanders, c'était un bon flic et par moment il me rappelais un peu Charlie. Il est du genre à bougonner pour pas grand chose mais quand il est sur une affaire on sait qu'on peu lui faire confiance. Et puis à force de venir ici, je pense pouvoir dire qu'on est devenu un peu plus proche, il a réussi à perçer un peu ma carapace.

Sanders : Tiens Bella ! C'est toi qui t'occupe de l'affaire Echolls ?

Bella ( avec un petit sourire ) : John tu sais bien que si je fait bien mon travail il n'y aura même pas d'affaire Echolls.

Sanders : Sauf si ton gars est coupable !

Bella : Ca reste encore à prouver ! Je sais que ça te fait plaisir de me voir mais ce n'est pas la peine d'arrêté tous mes clients pour ça !

Sanders : Ma p´tite Bella, tu sais combien mon boulot est triste sans tes visites occasionnelles.

Bella : Allez, arrête de faire ton beau parleur et montre moi où est mon client.

Sanders : Suis-moi !

Après une demi heure à parler avec monsieur Echolls je me rend compte que les charges retenues contre lui sont vraiment minimes et que nous n'aurons pas bessoin d'aller jusqu'au procès. Je lui conseille donc d'attendre la fin de sa garde à vue sans faire de vague et qu'après ça il se sera libre de s'en aller.

Je sort donc de la petite pièce où nous étions et me prépare à partir, seulement comme à mon arrivée, mon regard se pose sur cette gamine toujours assise au même endroit depuis toute à l'heure. En l'observant un peu je repère quelques signes qui ne trompent pas, elle ne cesse de garder le regard actif, typique des enfants de la rue, il y a une phrase qu'on arrêté pas de me répéter plus jeune " si tu veut pas te faire surprend apprend à regarder partout à fois ". Il y a aussi ses chaussure ussées et ses vêtements plus très propres mais ce qui m'a le plus interpellé c'est quand un brigadier et passer devant elle, il etait au téléphone et fessait de grand gestes donc du coup elle c'est sentie menaçée et a porté ses mains devant son visage comme pour ce protéger. Je n'était resté que 6 mois en tant qu'assistante social mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai retenu, c'est comment reconnaître un enfant battu. Ça fessait déjà un sacré bout de temps que j'étais là à la regardé du coup John, en bon flic, a dû trouver ça suspect.

John : Tout va bien Bella ? Tu fait une drôle de tête ?

Bella : Oui sa va, je me demandai juste ce que faisai cette jeune fille ici ?

John : Oohh ... Burrows et Miller l'ont arrêté pour vol à l'étalage dans une boutique du luxe, seulement la seule qu'on a peu tiré d'elle c'est des insultes, originales comme insultes mais des insultes quand même.

Au même moment la jeune fille se met à prouver les dires de John.

Jeune fille ( en parlant très fort et en regardant un officier ) : Hey toi là bas !

( en voyant l'homme se retournait ) Oui toi avec le balai brosse sur la tête ! T'en a pas marre de me dévisager comme ça, si ta un problème on le règle sinon tu replonge ton r'gard dans ton passionnant dossier et tu me fiche la paix ! Ou alors je t'intéresse et là tu devrai t'inquiéter complément mon vieux parce que t'a vraiment un souci !

John ( en regardant le jeune homme ) Bah alors le bleu on embête les jeunes fille ?

Bella ( en s'adressant à la jeune fille ) : il faut avouer que c'était bien trouver le coup du balai brosse sur la tête.

Je m'approche doucement d'elle et m'assois sur le banc

Bella : Moi c'est Bella et toi ?

Elle me fixe un long moment avant de me réponde simplement " Carlie "

Bella : Alors qu'est ce que tu fait là Carlie ?

Carlie : Et vous qu'est ce que vous faite là ? Vous n'avait pas l'air d'une personne qui passe sa journée a s'enfiler des donnuts.

Bella ( tout bas pour que personne ne l'entende ) on dirait moi il y longtemps

Carlie : Quoi ?

Bella :Nan rien, je pense que tu évite a la perfection les questions et que tu as une description du flic assez ressemblante.

John : Attention à ce qui tu dit Bella ou je t'arrête pour diffamation.

Bella : Bouhhh ... J'en tremble de peur et je te ferai dire que tu aurais tu mal à m'arrêté pour diffamation étant donné que c'est la vérité.

John : Tu me cherche vraiment gamine.( en parlant plus fort ) Dis Edward qu'en est ce que j'ai manger des donnuts pour la dernière fois ?

Edward ( en arrivant vers nous ) : Je crois que pour sauver l'honneur de la police je ne vais pas répondre à cette question.

Bella ( en s'adressant à Carlie ) : Tu vois il a peut-être un balai sur tête mais ce gars là et plus intelligent que John.

John : Bella quand tu aura fini de te foutre de moi tu me préviens !

Bella ( en s'adressant encore à Carlie ) A chaque fois que je viens ici il me dis ça, j'aurais penser au bout d'un moment il en aurais déduit que je n'allais pas arrêter mais qu'est ce que tu veux les flic c'est plus ce c'était.

John ( en levant les yeux au ciel ) Puisque c'est comma ça je retourne manger des donnuts comme vous l'dite si bien !

Edward : Je pense que vous me l'avais vexer. C'est très sympa, on vois bien que c'est pas vous qui faite les patrouilles avec lui après.

Bella et Carlie ( avec un grand sourire ) : désolé

Edward : Mouai, vous avez l'air convainquante sa fait peur...

Un peu plus loin, il me semble reconnaître l'officier Miller venir vers nous.

Miller ( en s'adressant à Carlie ) : Bon jeune fille, vu que tu n'ai pas très coopérative j'ai appeler les services sociaux. Malheureusement week-end oblige, ils ne pourront pas être là avant demain matin. Ce qui veux dire qu'à moins que tu nous donne ton nom et une personne à contacter, tu vas passer ta nuit ici.

Carlie : ...

Miller ( en attrapant Carlie par le bras ) : Très bien, je t'emmène en cellule. Comme on dit la nuit porte conseil.

J'ai tout de suite remarqué que Carlie avait grimacer dès qu'on lui avait touché le bras donc je me suis interposé.

Bella : Mais enfin vous n'allez pas faire dormir cette gamine en cellule ? Qu'elles sont les charges retenu contre elle ?

Carlie ( avec un air je-m'en-foutiste ) : Ahhh vous êtes avocate, j'aurais dû m'en doutais vu les fringues.

Bella ( en s'adressant à Carlie ) C'est pas le moment, laisse moi réglé ça et tu n'aura pas besoin de dormir ici.

Carlie : oh vous en faite pas c'est pas la première foi et puis on se fait une fausse idée des cellules, c'est pas si terrible que ça vous savez.

Bella : j'ai déjà eu l'occasion dans voir quelques une tu sais et c'est pas le grand luxe.

Carlie ( en regardant Bella de la tête au pied ) c'est sur que pour vous ça doit être l'enfer. Je suis sur que vous êtes plus habitué au hôtel 4 étoiles payé par papa maman.

Bella ( avec un ton froid ) : Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! Miller, il me semble que je vous est poser une question ?

Miller : Hum ... Ouai, le magasin sur la 5eme avenue à porté plainte contre elle pour vole. Mais ils s'engagent à retirer leur plainte si jamais les achats volés sont payé.

Bella : Très bien, à combien se monte les achats ?

Miller : 1500 dollars mademoiselle.

Bella : Ah oui quand même ! Comment une gamine toute seule à réussi a voler autant dans une magasin de luxe qui doit avoir un service de sécurité plutôt performant.

Carlie : Bah il faut dire que pendant leurs ouvertures spéciales certains dimanches, il font impasses sur quelque point de la sécurité.

Bella : je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu sais ça. ( s'adressant à Miller ) Si on vas tout de suite régler les achats au magasin, il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle passe la nuit en cellule ?

Miller : Si tout est régler avec le magasin, elle peut rentrer chez elle.

Bella : Très bien, Carlie prend tes affaires, on y va.

Miller : Mais je ne peut pas vous laissez seul avec elle tant que l'affaire n'est pas bouclée.

Bella : Dans ce cas venez avec nous !

Miller : Bah j'ai fini mon service et on m'attend...

Edward ( s'immisçant dans la conversation ) Moi je peut vous y accompagné si vous voulez ?

Bella : Et bah voilà c'est réglé. En route !

* * *

Alors est ce que j'ai perdu quelqu'un en cour de route ? l'histoire vous plait toujour ou je fait fausse route ?

Donnez moi vos impressions !

HOPEZZ


	4. Chapter 4

Hey tout le monde ! Je suis so so so sorry pour cette longue attente mais j'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps entre chaque chapitre. En tout cas j'espère que vous n'aurait pas attendu pour rien et que ce chapitre vas vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

Pourquoi certains moments nous paraissent-ils plus long que d'autre ? le temps suit-il vraiment une flèche linéaire comme semble nous l'indiquer la physique ? Ou bien est-ce une valeur subjective, qui parcourt un territoire et des événements déjà là, présent dans l'éternité ? Voila a quoi je pense depuis qu'on est sur la route parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que les deux personnes présente avec moi soit d'une conversation transcendante. Carlie as insister pour s'installer à l'arrière en disant que ça donnait un air " cool " et depuis elle n'as pas dit un seul mot. Quand à moi faire la conversation à un nouveau flic, ce n'est pas mon activité favorite dû coût tout le monde attend désespérément d'arriver au magasin. Et après 5 minutes ce moment arriva enfin.

Bella : Bon Carlie, essaye d'avoir l'air désolé même si ce n'est pas le cas et acquiesce à tout ce que je dit.

Carlie ( avec un salut militaire ) : Bien m'dame !

On rentre dans le magasin quand un vendeur salue l'agent de police qui est avec nous par son nom.

Carlie ( avec un grand sourire moqueur ) : et bah alors le bleu , on aime trainer dans les boutique de fille ?

Edward : Disons plutôt que j'ai une sœur qui adore mis trainer ... Enfin mis emmener.

Carlie : Ca doit être vachement dure pour vous d'être flic si vous avez même pas d'autorité avec votre propre sœur.

Edward : Je préfère me dire que j'aime lui faire plaisir

Bella : C'est pas moi qui trainer des heures dans une boutique pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un.

Edward : vous êtes pas une grande fan de shopping ?

Bella : ohh nan, je fait du shopping qu'en cas de nécessité extrême.

Carlie : Sérieux ? Et vous arriver à vivre ? Je n'arrive pas a comprendre comment quelqu'un peut détester le shopping.

Bella : Oui tu as raison comment faire pour ne pas aimer les longues queues à la caisse ou piétiner toute la journée pour trouver le jeans " tendance", tout ça en vidant ton compte en banque. Carlie : évidement, vu comme ça !

Je m'adressa à la caisse pour pouvoir parler au chef de la sécurité et on nous dirigea vers une pièce remplie d'écran de surveillance

Agent de sécurité ( en me serrant la main ) : Bonjour, vous êtes sa mère je suppose ?

Bella : Humm... Non je suis son avocate !

Agent de sécurité : Et depuis quand les gamines comme elle ont besoin d'avocate ?

Bella ( en le regardant méchamment ) : Ça veut dire quoi " les gamines comme elle " ?

Agent de sécurité : Bah vous voyait ce que je veux dire

Bella : Nan je vois pas bien justement

Edward : Bon je crois qu'on vas tous se calmer ! Si on est venu là c'est pour régler les ennuis de mademoiselle ( en jetant un coup d'œil à Carlie ) donc si vous voulez bien nous dire le montant exacte des produits, on pourra vous payer et tout le monde sera content !

Bella ( toujours avec un regard méchant ) : Oui on devrait faire ça !

Agent de sécurité : Bien et estimez vous heureuse que le magasin ne porte pas plainte contre vous jeune fille !

Carlie ( Avec un regard désolé exagéré ) : J'le referait plus monsieur l'agent c'est promis !

Agent de sécurité : Mais bien sur, donnez ce ticket à la caisse pour régler et vous pourrait partir. Il va sans dire que mademoiselle n'est plus la bien venue dans nos magasin.

Edward : Bien entendu monsieur, nous somme très reconnaissant que tout cela se passe sans poursuite. Bonne fin de journée !

Agent de sécurité : À vous aussi monsieur, dame

On se dirige vers la caisse pour payer les achats et je donne le ticket à la caissière.

Caissière : Ça fera un total de 1489 dollars madame.

Bella : Oui, par carte s'il vous plait

Après ça la vendeuse me donne le sac avec les vêtements et nous salut. Je regarde les articles que Carlie a voulu voler et les trouvent un peu petit pour elle mais bon je suis pas une spécialiste donc je ne dit rien. On se dirige vers la sortie mais un peu avant je reteint Carlie et lui donne le sac.

Carlie : Pourquoi vous me donnez le sac ? Vous savez sur internet des produits comme ça sa se revend bien. Vous pourrez facilement récupérer votre argent.

Bella : Oui mais j'me dit que si tu as passé tout une journée au poste pour ces vêtements alors je peut te les offrir.

Carlie : Nan c'est bon j'en veut plus.

Bella : Carlie je vais pas revendre ces vêtements donc il vaut mieux que ça soit toi qui les ait plutôt qu'il finissent dans le fond de mon armoire.

Carlie : Bon d'accord mais je vais vous rembourser.

Bella : Non c'est pas la peine, tu as cas te dire que c'est un cadeau.

Carlie : D'accord alors merci dans ce cas !

Sortie du magasin Edward se propose de nous ramener Carlie et moi avant de retourner au poste de police, ce que j'accepte, après tout il vaut mieux ça que de prendre un taxi. La maison de Carlie étant la plus proche de l'endroit où on se trouve, on se dirige vers chez elle sous ses indications. Une fois arriver dans son quartier, elle arrête de nous indiquait la route.

Edward ( arrivant à une intercession ) : À gauche ou à droite ?

Carlie : Vous pouvez me laissait là parce que c'est cool de rouler à l'arrière d'une voiture de flic en ville mais être raccompagner chez soit par la police c'est beaucoup moins sympa.

Edward : Tu es sur je peux toujours rassurer tes parents et leurs dire que tout est régler maintenant ?

Carlie : C'est pas mes parents et nan c'est bon ils ont pas besoin d'une gamine qui leur causse des ennuies avec la police. Edward : Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais pas nous donner de personne à contacter au poste.

Carlie ( avec un sourire moqueur ) : Quel sens de la déduction ! Tu devrait peut être devenir flic !

Edward ( avec un faux regard méchant ) : ah ah ah !

Bella : Bon quand les deux comiques auront fini on pourrait peut être avancer parce que je veux pas être casse pied mais le tas de voiture qui attendent derrière nous c'est pas des touristes, ils doivent avoir des chose à faire. En plus, pour l'instant ils n'osent pas klaxonner mais quand ça vas commencer on vas plus pouvoir les arrêter.

Edward : Euh oui c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça ! Je vais te laisser au bout de la rue Carlie, sa ira ?

Carlie : Ouai c'est okay

En arrivant à destination Carlie sort de la voiture et nous dit au revoir. Juste quelques seconde après elle je demande à Edward s'il peut m'attendre le temps d'aller parler avec Carlie.

Bella ( en courant après Carlie ): Hey Carlie attend moi !

Carlie : Quoi ? Y a un problème ? Vous voulez que je vous rende le sac ?

Bella : Nan je t'ai dit qu'il était à toi alors tu peut le garder.

Carlie : Bien ...Vous voulez me dire quelque chose alors ?

Bella : Disons plutôt que j'aimerais que tu me promette quelque chose .

Carlie : J'ai déjà dis que je ne volerais plus dans les magasins.

Bella : Nan c'est pas ça enfin c'est bien de ne plus voler mais ce n'ai pas ce que je voulais te demander. Ce que je veux c'est que tu m'appelle si tu as un soucis, je suis avocate et ça peut toujours aider. Et même si ce n'ai pas un problème juridique, si tu as des souci à la maison ou à l'école je veux que tu sache que je suis là pour toi ? D'accord ? Tiens je te laisse ma carte ..

Carlie : Ohh c'est bon ! Vous allez pas me faire le discours de la personne qui s'inquiète pour moi ! On se connais pas, j'suis pas de votre famille alors faite comme si ma vie vous intéresser ! Ça vous évite de la salive et moi ça me fait rentrer plus tôt, tout le monde est content. En plus, je suis sur que vous donnez votre carte une dizaine de fois dans une journée.

Bella : Okay tu as raison, je donne ma carte a beaucoup de personne mais jamais mon numéro perso donc je te le note au dos et toi tu me fait la promesse de m'appeler si tu a besoin.

Carlie : Hum , d'accord si ça vous fait plaisir, je promet de le faire ! Mais je vois pas très bien pourquoi vous faite ça, j'suis rien pour vous juste une fille qui sait faite arrêter et qui se trouvait donc le même commissariat en même tant que vous.

Bella : T'es peut être rien pour moi comme tu dis mais je me fait du souci pour toi alors hésite pas à m'appeler.

Carlie : Vous avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour moi c'était juste un petit vol et puis c'est réglé donc tout vas bien. Je rentre chez moi, vous rentrez chez vous et tout le monde reprend le cour de sa vie comme si on ne c'était jamais rencontré.

Bella : D'accord mais tu m'appelle si t... Carlie ( en lui coupant la parole ) Oui, je tiens mes promesses donc je vous appelle si j'ai besoin. Maintenant vous feriez mieux d'y aller parce que ce flic à vraiment l'air de se faire chier tout seul dans sa voiture.

Bella ( avec un sourire ) : Oui j'y vais ! À bientôt Carlie !

Carlie : Au revoir !

Je remonte dans la voiture et m'excuse au près d'Edward pour avoir était aussi longue. Il me répond que ce n'est pas grave et après lui avoir donner mon adresse il démarre la voiture. Au début c'est le silence commet dans la voiture puis il se décide à parler.

Edward : Alors comme ça il parait que vous êtes une avocate très douée d'après le monde des affaires ?

Bella : Très douée, je sais pas mais je fait du mieux que je peux et pour l'instant ça à l'air de suffire.

Edward : je pense qu'on peut dire que vous êtes douée parce que c'est pas évidant de ce faire un nom dans ce domaine, surtout pour une femme.

Bella : Oui enfin c'est surtout que j'aime pas perdre. En même temps je connais pas grand monde qui aime ça. Et vous ? D'après ce que j'ai compris ça fait pas longtemps que vous êtes officier.

Edward : Ouai je crois que le fait que tout le monde m'appelle le bleu au commissariat n'aide pas beaucoup pour être pris au sérieux.

Bella : Oui c'est sur mais moi c'est John qui m'en a parler. Vous savez, vous êtes tomber sur un coéquipier en or, il a un expérience du terrain que beaucoup lui envie et c'est un type juste et droit.

Edward : J'ai de la chance de fait équipe avec lui même s'il aime me faire passer pour un idiot la plupart du temps je sais que je peux compter sur lui et j'apprend beaucoup à ses côtés.

Bella : Oui c'est le principale et avec John se faire charrier c,'est plutôt une bonne chose, ça prouve qu'il vous aime bien en fait .

Edward : Vous avez l'air de bien le connaitre ?

Bella : Oui, mon père est flic aussi et je doit dire que je regrète le jour où je les ai faite se rencontrer parce que depuis il font de ma vie un enfer. Enfin j'exagère... un peu. Nan plus sérieusement je connais John depuis peu de temps mais ça m'a suffi pour voir que c'est un type bien ( en voyant la rue de son appartement ) Ah c'est chez moi ! Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée brigadier.

Edward : Vous pouvez m'appelé Edward, je crois qu'on risque de se revoir au commissariat.

Bella : Oui je pense aussi ! Bonne soirée

Cette journée a vraiment été riche en surprise alors qu'à la base je ne devait m'occuper que de mon client et de ses placements d'argent, je me suis retrouvé a aider une gamine qui n'était totalement inconnu avant aujourd'hui mais je ne sait pas pourquoi Carlie me préoccupe autant. Elle donne l'impression d'être tellement forte et pourtant dès qu'on regarde d'un peu plus près ces agissement et sa façon d'être elle paraît si fragile qu'on est obliger de l'aider, en tout cas pour ma part c'est ce que je ressent et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle n'hésitera pas a m'appelé si elle a besoin.

HOPEZZ

* * *

Voila, l'histoire avance tout doucement mais surement. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette première prise de contact entre Edward et Bella ?

A la prochaine ! Kiss


End file.
